Doma 4never more
by Atlary
Summary: After the Pharaoh rescues Dartz and the other Doma members of season four, we take a look at how they, once again, adjust to a new start...


**Doma 4never more**

It was about 7 a.m. when Valon first woke up.

„Should I get up..?"-he thought as he gave in to a blank stare. After a second or two he then determinedly decided. ..With ease, it seemed:"...Naaahh..".

He still gazed at the wall.

5 minutes didn't pass, yet he was out. (...)

Round two.

8:35 a.m.

Valon awakens, this time because his neighbour's dog starts barking at his neighbour's cat. He says to himself outloud:

„..Round 2, eh?

Sure,..

I'm taking round 3..."- and, before you knew it, the boy started snoring so loud 'n' hard, you'd think he's choking the living heck outta him.

...The so-called „round three":

10:42 a.m.

Finally, just as he woke up, he got up and went to the bathroom. He took up the usual routine: he brushed his teeth, cleaned his face, took a shower, washed his hair, had some scrambled eggs for breakfast,(which expired about six weeks back, „no sweat", though) and read the newspaper.

Not that that's the only thing he's interested in reading, it just happened to be so that Valon is looking for a job.

He then tried to track something down on the internet so that he may have a try at it.

He's been looking for a job around Domino city for some time now, yet he still happened to be unfit for any of them. The biggest reason was, no doubt, Valon's poor social skills - most of his potential bosses believed based on the fact Valon had spent his entire childhood in detention centers, so nobody even wanted to give him a chance.

However, Valon was more than capable of restraining himself when came to fighting, and he was quite the clever lad. Plus, he liked to talk a lot, he would have made a good employee.

...It's been bugging Valon for some time now, for he needed a job,..and Domino city was quickly running out of some. That day Valon was out since 11:10 a.m. until 10:00 p.m.

As you can probably already guess by the clock, no luck. Again no friggin' luck for the boy.

Valon was tired, he was beat. You could have read it from his exhausted blue eyes and his beaten expession.

He sat down at the table and gazed in front of him.

The unwashed plate from which he had eaten his eggs was still on the table, so was the glass of milk still half-full and the spill was there, too. Valon seemed almost miserable; he hasn't eaten all day, he didn't find a job and he still has to clean up the table. Namely, the money he still had left from working in Paradias provided him with an apartment, though humbled because Valon thought it would be best to spare most of the money for everyday-needs instead of the place he sleeps in. He'd usually chuckle to himself „I've been to lots'a weird places, I could sleep on hard benches again, but I could NEVER get back to that cafeteria food..", but not this time. This time Valon was in deeper thoughts, even though his mind was floating in no actual direction. ...And that just set him off; he knocked the table so hard that the plate fell and broke.

It was official.

What he felt was the taste of defeat

and a bitter tear flew down his cheeks.

He was so angry at himself, yet he truly just pitied himself for being so weak all of a sudden.

Then an idea poped up: Valon took his mobile phone and dialed Raphael's number.

A few more tears fell down his face as he now calmly, yet nervously listened to the sound of his phone beeping. „C'mon, what's with you today, Valon? Pull yerself together and stop winning as if this day was any harder than the last, or the ones before" he encoluraged himself to be able to speak normally. „What do you want?" Raphael answered, kind of absent.

„..Ey, Raph. - Valon sounded a little more like the old, optimistic guy he was - ..Listen, can I come stay at your place for a while..? ..I gotta bale out of these job problems, mate..." he seemed helpless to Raphael. „What? You still can't find a job?" though surprised, Raphael was actually only worried for his friend. Raph, on the other hand, had a job, he was a famous actor's body guard, so his financial position was quite stable. „Have you at least got a clock?"

„..y-yeeeah...?"

„So, you're aware of what time it is?"

„Uh-huh." Valon felt kinda confused,

„My watch's showin' midnight, how 'bout yours?" Raph was still kind off pissed for being called so late and wasn't willing to let go.

„Ummm, yup. ..Yeah, exactly 4 O's" Valon was pretty indifferent about the whole conversation.

Raph was quiet for some time...

Valon was „paciently" bittin' his nails off.

„Well...I didn't turn Alister down, so I guess I'm not turnin' you down either." - the answer arrived.

Valon's face turned in to a face of a child getting ice cream after a cold winter; in a matter of a second happened all that, plus he shouted: „Ooi, I love ya, Raph!" said Valon, so excited. „Y-yeah,.. just don't say that again okay?.." Raphael stated kinda uncomfortably. „Gotcha!" came the finishing statement of the situation.

„Get ready, Val, your life's actually about to go right again...!" Valon told himself outloud as he crashed right into his bed without even thinking of taking a shower this late. Just as he closed his bright blue eyes, a smile appeared as he thought „I still gotta clean up that spilled milk on the floor. ..Ah well, as long as the glass' half-FULL for ME.."- with that came his first, sweet snores...


End file.
